


I want you (color me blue)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Blue Neighborhood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Mentioned shitty parenting, Slight Slight Slight Angst, and makeup, uh other than that its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magnus finds out that alec is quite curious about makeup, particularly lipstick. </p><p>title from Troye Sivan's "Blue" (ft. Alex Hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you (color me blue)

Magnus awoke to the soft sound of humming from the body beside him, a smile formed on his lips when he opened his eyes to find Alec carefully applying a soft shade of red lipstick to his beautiful lips.

Magnus quickly recognized the lipsticks to be one of his own, a fact that didn't bother him in the least, it actually made his heart flutter with pride.

“That's a lovely shade of lipstick, Alexander, you have a good eye.” Magnus said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Alec startled like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, dropping the lipstick as soon as Magnus spoke.

“S-sorry.. I just... I was..” Alec started to apologize.

“Curious?” Magnus finished for him, raising his eyebrow, slightly amused by his boyfriend's antics. “It's quite alright, Alexander, curiousty is a good thing. I certainly won't be the person to try to rid of your curiousty.”

Alec stared at Magnus with a slightly shocked expression, his mouth open slightly as he tried to find words in response, clearly not expecting to hear kind words. A thought which pained Magnus, as he wanted Alec to be completely comfortable with him, to know that no matter what happened, Magnus would _always_ love and support him.

Magnus also suspected that it wasn't the first time Alec got curious about lipstick, and that it was his parents who discovered it previously.

Magnus sighed softly, moving so that he was sat, legs tucked behind him, in front of Alec. “Can I help you, darling?”

Alec glanced to Magnus's hands, which had picked up the lipstick off the bed and magicked another shade of lipstick into his free hand.

“I thought you said I picked a good shade?” Alec said, his body slowly relaxing.

Magnus smiled amusedly. “You did, but _this_ ,” Magnus held up the second shade of lipstick. “is a toner, for say. It helps bring out the other color better.”

Alec raised his eyebrow slightly, give Magnus a _look_ , but still he leaned forward slightly, giving Magnus a better access to his lips. “Do your worst.”

Magnus rolled his eyes slightly. “Darling, _please_ , my _worst_ is the best there is.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i originally had this series just to be jimon but that was never gonna stick, also i changed the series title bc it's no longer fics just based on "wild", anyways, if you came here for the jimon, don't worry there's gonna be more. eventually.   
> i hope you enjoyed this little ficlet of malec.  
> comments & kudos fuel my inspiration to write! <3


End file.
